A Fresh Start
by Angelzgirl89
Summary: Bella becomes the Isabella she was before the Cullens came along and changed her. She doesn't expect to meet her true soul mate or friends for life but she does after confronting Jake. Life is never easy and is more like a rollercoaster so join the ride.
1. Chapter 1 Decisions

This is my first story on fanfiction. I don't have a beta at the moment but I am looking for one, so if you see any mistakes just let me know.

I'll try to reply to all my reviews.

I have muddled the timeline a bit with this story and have changed when some things happen to fit around my story. This starts around chapter 10 of New Moon after Bella talks to Billy on the phone but instead of going out to the meadow that day, she stays at home cleaning and finds the loose floorboards. This story starts that night when she is in bed thinking over things.

This chapter is in Bella's POV with all her thoughts but I'll use different point of views for different chapters.

I have three chapters finished but I just need to check them over and I'll upload them once I know that people like this story.

I shall take out any lemons that happen and if you would like to read them, just let me know and I'll send them to you.

I'll be using songs in some of my chapters to help with the mood and they will be in italics so they stand out. I'll put the name of the song and the artist in the authors note at the bottom of the page.

Hope you enjoy!

I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter one – The Decision<p>

Bella's POV

Here I am all alone again. First Edward left and took his family with him. Now Jake was ignoring my calls. I wasn't good enough for either of them as a girlfriend or a friend.

How on earth did I get here? Looking back at my life in Forks since I moved here to be with my dad, I didn't like much of what I had done. What happened to the old Bella? The Bella from Phoenix? I have never been cool or popular but I used to stick up for myself and fight for the things that I believed in. I had changed nearly everything about myself. I used to have friends but the only person I can really call a friend here in Forks is Angela. Jessica is Laurens sidekick, Lauren is a snob, Mike needs to get over his crush and Jake is not talking to me.

_Here's the thing __we started out friends._  
><em> It was cool <em>_but it was all pretend._  
><em>Yeah yeah <em>  
><em>Since U Been Gone<em>

People were only interested in me when I first moved to Forks as I was like a new shiny toy, especially to the boys. I remember my first few days at Forks High School. I met Eric, Tyler and Mike, had them all chasing me around and flirting. Then I met Angela, Jessica and Lauren. Angela and her boyfriend Ben were lovely and friendly. Lauren didn't like me because I took the boys attention away from her. Jessica was nice when Lauren wasn't around but as soon as Lauren was around, she changed and became Laurens sidekick. I didn't really know anyone else at school.

_You dedicated you took the time_  
><em>Wasn't long till I called you mine <em>  
><em>Yeah Yeah <em>  
><em>Since U Been Gone<em>

Then I was interesting to the school because Edward was interested in me. Before I arrived, the Cullens had shown no interest in any of the other students and despite Edward being single he had never even looked at any of the girls, as Jessica liked to point out. She always asked why the Cullens picked me to single out and I could never answer her.

_And all you'd ever hear me say  
><em> _Is how I pictured me with you  
><em> _That's all you'd ever hear me say _

So I must of been special to get the Cullens interest, especially the mega handsome Edward. I changed so much for them. I even went to the prom with Edward in an outfit that Alice had picked of course. I am a bit klutz and normally stay well away from any form of dancing but they convinced me to go to the prom.

_But Since U Been Gone  
><em> _I can breathe for the first time_  
><em> I'm so moving on<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah <em>  
><em>Thanks to you<br>_ _Now I get _ _What I want  
><em> _Since U Been Gone_

Then they left and I became a zombie. Hurt my dad so much that he was going to send me to my mum's in Jacksonville because he just didn't know what to do with me. I feel so guilty for the worry and hurt that I caused my dad. I sometimes wish that I could explain to him about the Cullens being vampires so that he could understand why I reacted so badly but that would put him in danger for knowing and he would probably ground me for life, for dating a vampire. I realise now that the Cullens must of used some vampire power and put me under a spell, otherwise I would of never have let them take over my life so much and dampen my spirit. I became a really annoying 'yes' person that only did things that Edward or the other Cullens would appove of and I never wanted to do anything that they would disapprove of. I changed my clothes, my music, my likes and dislikes, pretty much everything about me.

__How can I put it? __You put me on  
><em> _I even fell for that stupid love song  
><em> _Yeah, yeah _  
><em>Since U Been Gone<em>_

Instead of coming to live with my dad and getting to know the people that I remember growing up with like Jake and the Clearwaters, I didn't even really try to get to know them and became obsessed with the Cullens. I remember making mud pies with Jake and his sisters when I was little. So much of my past when I lived here and then later would visit Charlie, has Jake in it. There are a few memories with the Clearwaters in it like our dads taking me, Jake and Leah fishing with them. Seth was just a baby and the Black twins were too girly and never interested in going fishing with us, so they would stay behind.

_How come I'd never hear you say_  
><em> I just wanna be with you<em>  
><em> I guess you never felt that way <em>

I do miss Jake but he has obviously made his decision to not be friends anymore. I'll try one last time to get him to talk to me but it can wait a few days as I have a few other plans to do first. I need to get back to being the real Isabella. The Isabella that I used to be before the Cullens came along and changed me.

_But Since U Been Gone_  
><em> I can breathe for the first time<em>  
><em> I'm so moving on <em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah<em>  
><em> Thanks to you <em>  
><em>Now I get (I get)<em>  
><em> what I want <em>  
><em>Since U Been Gone<em>

I haven't seen or spoken to Jake since we went to the cinema with Mike. That was funny. Mike being sick when the movie was so fake and rather stupid. Maybe it was best that Jake wasn't talking to me as he obviously was hoping for our friendship to turn into more but I only saw him as my little brother. I don't think I could ever love him as more than a best friend, no matter how much I would like to as I know everything would just be comfortable and easy with Jake but I didn't want comfortable and easy. I wanted someone who would love me for me and not want me to change but someone who would push me and argue with me. Jake never argues with me, he is so laidback and carefree that it just wouldn't work. He also deserves someone who isn't broken and won't just use him like I have.

_You had your chance you blew it _  
><em>Out of sight, out of mind<em>  
><em> Shut your mouth I just can't take it <em>  
><em>Again and again and again and again<em>

I rang Jake's house earlier and his dad Billy answered but that still didn't go very well. He said that Jake had gone out with his friends to Port Angeles for the day. Jake was better but hadn't called me to tell me himself, instead he went out with his friends while I was home, missing him and worried about him. I had left him messages and he hadn't replied to any of them. He had obviously decided that he wasn't going to waste his time on me and that he didn't even want to be friends anymore. He could of at least called me to tell me that he was better and that it was just a virus and not mono like they thought it was, but he hadn't.

The Cullens left months ago and I'm fed up of moping around. I don't want to hear his voice in my head anymore. They left and are not coming back. Time to get over it. I obviously didn't mean that much to them if they could just up and go without even a goodbye. I was just pet toy to them. Something to amuse themselves with to pass time.

_Since U Been Gone_  
><em> I can breathe for the first time <em>  
><em>I'm so moving on <em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah <em>  
><em>Thanks to you (thanks to you) <em>  
><em>Now I get, I get what I want <em>  
><em>I can breathe for the first time <em>  
><em>I'm so moving on <em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah<em>

Time to move on for good and for that I need to get to the meadow. Earlier today I had tripped over in my room and found a lose floorboard that I've never noticed before. It seems that Edward didn't steal my things to make me forget him, he had just hid them under the loose floorboard in my room. That's crueler then actually stealing them. I'm planning on burning them but I want to do that at the meadow to say goodbye once and for all. Then I can move on for good. I was planning on going to the meadow with Jake but I guess that I'll have to go alone.

I have the compass and map in my truck ready to go tomorrow. As soon as I've said goodbye and burned all the things he left me then I can start to bring the old Bella back. I've got money saved up and I know I need new clothes as the clothes that Alice brought me are so not me. She wanted to change me so I would fit with their family more but that isn't me. You shouldn't have to change yourself to make people happy, they should be happy with you the way you are.

My to do list includes:  
>First going to the meadow and burning the stuff that will remind me of Edward and the other Cullens. Say goodbye to that part of my life for good.<br>Taking the clothes that Alice brought me to a charity shop.  
>Buying new clothes in my own style.<br>Haircut and maybe some colour.  
>As much as I love my truck, I need something else so car shopping.<br>Trying one last time to talk to Jake.  
>Try making friends with Leah Clearwater.<br>Meet new people.  
>Collage applications or online courses.<br>New job away from Mike.  
>Stay away from the supernatural.<p>

I'm going to show everyone the real Isabella Marie Swan and they won't know what hit them. This will be fun and I so can't wait to start tomorrow with my plans but for now I need to sleep.

_Thanks to you (thanks to you) _  
><em>Now I get (I get) <em>  
><em>You should know (you should know) <em>  
><em>That I get, I get what I want <em>  
><em>Since U Been Gone<em>

My fun will start tomorrow.

_Since U Been Gone_

My fresh start will start tomorrow.

_Since U Been Gone_

* * *

><p>Well there was my first chapter so review and tell me what you thought.<p>

The song was 'Since You Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson'. It fit perfectly.

Sorry for it being short. The next chapter will be longer as this was just an introduction.


	2. Chapter 2  Goodbye

Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm glad people like my story.

Here's chapter two. Most of this chapter comes from chapter 10 of New Moon but I have changed bits and pieces to suit my story. This will be the only chapter where I use so much from the books as I needed it to set the stage for the imprint.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two – Goodbye<p>

Bella POV

Today is the start of my fresh start.

Today I am bringing the old me back to life and will never allow anyone to change me so much ever again. They either like me or they don't and if they don't like me then they can get lost because I will not change for anyone.

_Can't keep me down  
>Can't keep me down, down<br>Can't keep me down  
>I said you can't keep me down<br>You know you can't keep me down  
>I said you can't keep me down<em>

First thing is getting dressed and having some breakfast. Grabbing some old clothes and my walking boots, I went into the bathroom to change and get ready for my busy day. I tied my hair up in a ponytail to keep it out of the way and then walked downstairs to see my dad already at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Morning dad, you eaten?" I asked, while making myself a bowl of cereal.

"Morning. Yeah I did, Bella." Replied Dad.

As I sat eating my cereal, I wrote down my to do list that I came up with last night. I knew that I wanted to do at least the first two items on the list today but I didn't know how long they would take me.

"What are your plans for today? Going to go make up with Jake now that he is feeling better?" Asked Dad, looking up from his paper.

"Not today. Jake can come find me if he wants to talk. I was thinking of going shopping as I need some new clothes." I replied, looking up from my list.

"You're going shopping? Thought you didn't like shopping. Just be careful okay?" Said Dad.

"Yeah I was thinking of throwing out my old clothes and getting some new ones. What's the matter dad?" I inquired.

"Just be careful and stay out of the woods. We have a missing hiker, there was no sign of him at his campsite but there were some really big animal prints. The rangers are setting traps now to hopefully catch the animals that we think are bears." Warned Charlie, getting up to wash up his cup.

"Oh, okay." I said vaguely. I was wondering if I could make it to the meadow and back without bumping into any bears. I really needed to get to the meadow and burn his stuff. It wouldn't be the same if I burned it all somewhere else as the meadow had meaning to us. It's where we spent our time getting to know each other and falling in love or what I thought was us falling in love. It was just him putting me under some vampire spell to think I was in love with him when I really wasn't.

_Hey, hey, man! What's your problem?  
>I see you tryin' to hurt me bad<br>Don't know what you're up against  
>Maybe you should reconsider<br>Come up with another plan  
>Cuz you know I'm not that kinda girl<br>That'll lay there and let you come first _

Dad left soon after. I tidied my stuff away and gave the kitchen a quick clean while checking the cupboards for any food we would need to buy. I went upstairs with some black bags and put all the clothes and shoes that Alice had brought me into some bags. Then I added anything that Edward or Alice really liked on me into the bags. I had 3 black bags full by the time I finished and placed them in the back of my truck before collecting anything that I was going to burn, like the photo album. Anything that reminded me of Edward or the Cullens was removed from my room.

I placed the things I was planning to burn in a rucksack with a bottle of water and some snacks. I searched the cupboards for some lighter fluid and some matches, putting them in the rucksack too.

I checked that the map and compass were still in my truck and I was pretty sure that I wouldn't get lost as Jake had explained the process well enough before he ditched me. I felt a bit guilty as I knew Charlie was really worried about the bears and he wouldn't like that I was planning to go into the woods alone.

_You can push me out the window  
>I'll just get back up<br>You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck  
>And I won't give a f**k<br>You can hang me like a slave  
>I'll go underground<br>You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but  
>You can't keep me down, down, down, down <em>

Then I was off on my way, driving down the familiar dirt road with the windows rolled down and driving as fast as I could in my truck. I really did need to get a new vehicle. I loved my truck but it just had too many faults with it. I couldn't go very fast, not that I wanted to speed because the chief of polices daughter getting arrested for speeding would not be very good at all, my dad would kill me. I just needed something new to drive for many reasons, part of my fresh start.

I parked in the usual spot and grabbed the rucksack. I studied the compass and map to figure out which way I needed to go before I set off into the woods.

_Can't keep me down, down  
>Can't keep me down, down, down<br>Can't keep me down, down _

The forest seemed creepier today. I think it was because I didn't have Jake with me and was going in the forest for the first time all alone. I could hear the birds and insects but that didn't help with the creepy feeling I had.

The further I got into the forest, the more the sense of unease grew. I carried on walking and just knew that I was going in the right direction. I kept up the rhythm of my footsteps and didn't realised how far I must have walked until I stepped through a low arch made by two vine maples, into the meadow.

I did it! I had found the meadow by myself! What an achievement. Here I would start phase one of my fresh start by saying goodbye to my past with Edward and the Cullen's. Even if they returned, I would never join them or go back to them. I will move on and make a new life away from the supernatural.

Looking around at the meadow that used to mean so much to me, I didn't feel anything. The meadow still looked beautiful even without the wildflowers, but it just didn't make me feel anything anymore. That was a relief as it meant that I was definately over Edward.

I walked to the centre of the meadow to the spot where me and Edward used to lie down next to each other and emptied the rucksack of the things I was going to burn. I grabbed some leaves and twigs to make my bonfire before putting some lighter fluid over it. I stood back to light a match which I threw at the pile.

"Goodbye Edward. Goodbye the rest of you Cullens. Goodbye weak and boring Bella. Let my fresh start begin." I said, as I watched the pile go up in flames.

_Hey, hey, girl! Are you ready for today?  
>You got your shield and sword?<br>Cuz its time to play the games  
>You are beautiful<br>Even though your not for sure  
>Don't let him pull you by the skirt<br>You're gonna get your feelings hurt _

Just then I heard someone behind me say "Bella?" and I turned round to see Laurent walking out of the trees, some thirty paces away from me. He looked just as shocked to see me as I was to see him.

"Laurent! What are you doing here? Last I heard you were in Alaska. How is that going?" I asked.

Laurent had been part of James's coven but he wasn't involved in the hunt that followed. He had gone to live with the other civilized coven in Alaska, the other coven that refused to drink human blood, like the Cullens.

He stopped about ten paces away from me, cocking his head to the side to study me.

"I did go to Alaska but I didn't stay for very long. I didn't expect to see you again. I found the Cullen place empty and thought they must have moved on. I assumed that they had taken you with them. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs? Why would they leave you behind?" He asked.

I realised then that he didn't have the golden eyes that vampires get when they eat animal blood like the Cullens, instead he had dark red eyes. He was having human blood but obviously hadn't fed in a while. That made me feel shaky so I took a step back and his eyes followed my movement.

"They moved on but still visit. They wanted to try somewhere new. I'll tell them that you came by for a visit while they were away. I'm sure they would love to hear from you. How was Denali?" I replied, hoping that he would take my word and just leave. My luck is never that good.

Laurent took a casual step to the side, that brought him closer to me.

"I liked it there but I've never been the kind to stay in one place for too long. The diet didn't really work, I sometimes cheated." He mused.

I tried to ease my foot backwards but I froze when his eyes travelled down and caught the movement.

"Oh, Jasper has problems with that sometimes, too." I said in a faint voice.

The step forward he took now was quite deliberate and put him only a few paces away from me. Too close for comfort.

"I'm actually here as a favour to Victoria. She came and found me in Denali. She asked me to get the lay of the land for her. I didn't imagine that it would be so easy to get to you." He explained.

I took a furtive step back while he was glaring into the trees. He turned back to me and smiled while taking a step closer.

"She's sort of put out with you, Bella. She wants revenge for your Edward killing her mate, James. She thinks that it will be more appropriate to kill you than Edward – a mate for a mate. I guess you don't mean that much to him for him to leave you here unprotected. I suppose she will be angry at me for stealing her revenge and killing you myself." He frowned.

Laurent's weight shifted slightly and I stumbled another step back.

"Then why not wait for her?" I choked out.

A mischievous grin rearranged his features. "Well, you've caught me at a bad time, Bella. I came here hunting and I'm quite thirsty, and you smell simply mouthwatering. No one will even know. The scent will wash away with the next rain and you will simply go missing, like so many other humans"

"Please," I gasped. I didn't want it to end like this. I was beginning a fresh start and moving on with my life away from the supernatural.

Laurent shook his head, his face kind. "Look at it this way, Bella. You're very lucky I was the one to find you."

"Am I?" I mouthed, faltering another step back, which Laurent followed.

"Yes," he assured me. "I'll be very quick. You won't feel a thing, I promise. If you knew what Victoria has planned for you, Bella. I swear you'd be thanking me for this."

I stared at him in horror.

He sniffed at the breeze that blew threads of my hair in his direction. "Mouth-watering," he repeated, inhaling deeply.

Through my narrowed eyes, I watched as Laurent paused in the act of inhaling and whipped his head abruptly to the left. I was too afraid to look away from him, in case he used that chance to grab me.

I was too amazed to feel relief when he started slowly backing away from me.

"I don't believe it," he said, his voice so low that I barely heard it.

I had to look then. My eyes scanned the meadow, searching for the interruption that had extended my life by a few seconds. At first I saw nothing, and my gaze flickered back to Laurent. He was retreating more quickly now, his eyes boring into the forest.

_You can push me out the window  
>I'll just get back up<br>You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck  
>And I won't give a f**k<br>You can hang me like a slave  
>I'll go underground<br>You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but  
>You can't keep me down, down, down, down <em>

Then I saw it; a huge black shape eased out of the trees, quiet as a shadow, and stalked deliberately towards Laurent. Not even looking at me. It was enormous – as tall as a horse, but thicker, much more muscular. A grisly snarl rolled out from between the teeth, rumbling across the clearing like a prolong crack of thunder.

The bear. Only, it wasn't a bear at all. More like a wolf but a gigantic wolf. It was so powerfully built. I could see why people were mistaking it for a bear from a distance. It had a distinctly canine cast to the shape of it, the way it moved. I never imagined that a wolf could get so big.

I wish I could see it from a distance; instead it padded silently through the grass a mere ten feet from where I stood. Too close for comfort.

Another growl rumbled in its throat, and I shuddered away from the sound.

Laurent was backing toward the edge of the trees. Why was Laurent retreating? It was just an animal, despite its monstrous size. What reason would a vampire have for fearing an animal? Laurent's eyes were wide with horror, just like mine.

Suddenly the mammoth wolf was not alone. Flanking it on either side, another four gigantic wolves prowled silently into the meadow. The two closest to me were a deep silver colour and a rusty brown colour. The rusty brown wolf was close enough for me to touch.

I gave an involuntary gasp and jumped back – which was the stupidest thing I could have done. I froze again, waiting for the wolves to turn on me, the much weaker of the available prey. It would be so simple for Laurent to crush the wolf pack but he was still retreating in horror. I guessed that, between the two choices before me, being eaten by wolves was almost certainly the worse option.

The wolf closest to me, the rusty brown one, turned its head slightly at the sound of my gasp. The wolf's eyes were dark, nearly black. It gazed at me for a fraction of a second, the deep eyes seeming too intelligent for a wild animal.

As it stared at me, I suddenly thought of Jacob. If I could just get out of this alive, then I could go and force my best friend to talk to me. I wouldn't give up on him but I would give him space. I would go and make my new friends and change myself back to the Isabella that I was before the Cullens changed me into someone I really dislike. I just needed to get out of this alive first.

I stumbled back a step, trying to not catch Laurent's or the wolves attention but ended up tripping over a stick and landed on my bum on the ground, next to the russet coloured wolf.

The silvery grey wolf turned to look at me this time. When I looked into its eyes, I couldn't look away. A few seconds passed but it felt more like hours.

A low growl from the russet coloured wolf took the silver wolfs attention of me and I let lose the breathe that I was holding.

Then another low growl from the leader caused the russet wolf and the grey wolf to whip their heads around, back to Laurent.

Laurent was staring at the pack of monster wolves with unconcealed shock and fear. The first I could understand. But I was shocked when, without warning, he spun and disappeared into the trees.

The wolves were after him in a second, sprinting across the open grass with a few powerful bounds, snarling and snapping so loudly that my hands flew up instinctively to cover my ears. The sound faded with surprising swiftness once they disappeared into the woods.

And then I was alone again.

_You can push me out the window  
>I'll just get back up<br>You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck  
>And I won't give a f**k<br>You can hang me like a slave  
>I'll go underground<br>You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but  
>You can't keep me down, down, down, down <em>

My knees buckled under me, and I fell onto my hands, sobs building in my throat.

I knew that I needed to leave, and leave quickly. I didn't understand what I had just witnessed. Laurent was truly scared of the monstrous wolves. I didn't think that vampires were scared of anything. Would the wolves kill Laurent? Would Laurent kill the wolves? Would the wolves or Laurent come back for me?

That got me moving. I didn't want to be seconds for whoever won between the wolves and Laurent. I grabbed my rucksack and made sure the fire had gone out fully before turning and leaving the way that I came.

It took me longer to get back to my truck then before. I kept stumbling and tripping, expecting Laurent or the wolves to come out of the trees around me. I could hear things moving in the bushes and trees around me but I couldn't see anything when I looked. I just concentrated on getting back to my truck and back home to think over what I had learned today about Victoria and how I was going to deal with that.

_Everywhere that I go  
>There's someone waitin' to chain me<br>Everything that I say  
>There's someone tryin' to short-change me<br>I am only this way  
>Because of what you have made me<br>And I'm not gonna break! _

At last there was a break in the trees ahead and I came out onto the empty road about half a mile south of where I had left my truck. I jogged up the lane until I found it. I got in and locked all the doors while trying to calm myself down and not panic. I had to think things over rationally.

I started the engine and drove into town to drop off my old clothes at the charity shop and pick up the groceries from the store. I was calm by the time I got home. Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway so I started cooking tea and finishing my last pieces of homework.

I had tea ready on the table when Charlie came in. We didn't talk very much as I was so ready for sleep that I also fell asleep while washing up. After saying goodnight to Charlie and checking that the house was locked up for the night, I sat in my window looking out at the forest.

What was I going to do about Victoria? I couldn't tell anyone, I couldn't hide, there was nothing to do but wait till she came for me. Until she came for me, I would live my life and never waste a moment. Time passed differently for vampires so it could be years before she came for me. Whether it was next week, next month or next year, I would just live my life and enjoy every moment.

I would not let it bring me down.

I would warn Charlie in the morning about the wolves and explain what happened without mentioning Laurent. He will be mad at me for being in the woods when he had warned me to stay out of them but I'm safe and not planning to ever go into the woods again.

_You can push me out the window  
>I'll just get back up<br>You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck  
>And I won't give a f**k<br>You can hang me like a slave  
>I'll go underground<br>_

Tomorrow I will be going shopping and getting a new truck or car, plus new clothes and accessories, but not going overboard. Maybe a new haircut and some colour too for a real fresh start.

Two things ticked of my list. Just the rest to finish doing and I would carry on with them tomorrow. Today was the goodbye to my past and tomorrow will be hello to my future. No matter how short my future was going to be with Victoria chasing me, I would make sure I enjoyed it and never wasted a second.

_You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but_  
><em> You can't keep me down, down, down, down<em>

* * *

><p>Song is 18 Wheeler by Pink<p>

Did you noticed the imprint?

Let me know what you think and review please!


	3. Chapter 3 Imprint

Sorry about taking longer to update but I changed my story around. What was going to be my chapter three is now my chapter four.

I decided to do Paul's version of the imprint happening. I've made Paul a bit calmer than he is in the books but don't worry, the moodier Paul will be back.

I have also left out the song lyrics as I didn't think this chapter needed them.

I have put the packs conversation in wolf form in italics.

I do not own Twilight.

* * *

><p>Chapter three<p>

Pauls POV

God my life was boring.

All my days consisted of was: patrol, shower, breakfast, school, food, watching the pups or soon to be pups, food, homework, patrol, food, sleep. The weekends are the same, just no school, hanging out or food shopping to fill in time.

Don't get me wrong because I love being in the pack. I just want some more excitement and danger. We are able to turn into these incredibly cool wolves because we have the gene. There just isn't anything to do and it is even more boring now than it was before the Cullens left. There was a couple of nomad vamps but they were no challenge to us wolves.

Since the Cullens left, we have had Embry Call and Jacob Black join the pack. There are now five of us wolves in the pack. Sam, Jared, me, Embry and Jacob. We are expecting Quil Ateara Junior to join soon and we're hoping that will be the end of the phasing.

Embry is an okay bloke but Jacob really gets on my nerves. He is supposed to be our alpha but he turned it down and has let Sam keep that position, as Sam was the first to phase with Jared and me being second and third. I couldn't imagine having to follow Black's orders and have him in charge. Sam makes a good alpha and I couldn't see Jacob being anything like Sam. All Jacob has been doing since he phased was thinking and whining about Bella Swan. He is in love with her apparently, though from what he has shown us, Swan has never even hinted at returning his feelings. He is trying to find a way around Sam's orders to tell Swan about us wolves or at least talk to her. Stupid little shit thinking that he can go around an alpha order. An alpha order is final.

Embry however, is more worried about their mate Quil Jr as he has now been abandoned by both of his best mates for no apparent reason. Though from the looks of Quil Jr, they won't need to wait too long before he joins us.

I am currently on my way to Sam's house for breakfast. We all go to Sam's for breakfast once a week for a pack meeting. I look forward to it as Emily, who is Sam's imprint, is an amazing cook.

Imprinting. Blah!

I never want to imprint. I don't think any one girl could handle me or want to stick around for too long. Sam has totally lost his man card since he imprinted on Emily. She is a nice girl but Sam thinks of her non-stop. Imprinting is finding your perfect match, soul mates and all that lovey dovey crap. I couldn't imagine falling madly in love with a girl just from one look. I hope it never happens to me and hopefully it won't as it's supposed to be rare. So rare that already Sam has imprinted on Emily and Jared has imprinted on a girl called Kim. Black is hoping that he imprints on Swan and we all have a bet going. Jared, Kim and Emily think he will imprint on her but Sam and I disagree. Our future alpha is not destined to be with a white girl, no matter how close her father is to our current chief and council members. They are still outsiders.

I am the last one to arrive at Sam's, all the others are already sat around the table scoffing their faces. Emily hands me a plate full of food as soon as I sit down.

This food must come from heaven as it's amazing.

"Thanks Emily. This is wonderful." I said, between bites. The others all copied as Sam gave her a kiss. Yuck! It's bad enough being able to see into Sam's head and seeing his memories of them together, but can't they keep away from the each other and not be all lovey dovey when we are in the room.

As soon as all the food has gone and Emily has gone into the kitchen to wash and clean everything, we all turn to Sam for our instructions and the plan for this week.

"Right guys. First, the patrols are staying the same, meaning after breakfast, it's Jared and Jacob until 10am, Paul and Embry 10am till 1pm, I'll do 1pm till 4pm, then Jared and Jacob until 7pm, Paul and Embry will do 7pm till 10pm. Then I'll take over until 1am, Jared and Jacob until 4am, Paul and Embry do 4am till 7am. Then tomorrow, I'll take over and do the patrol after breakfast until 10am, and continue the pattern so Jared and Jacob are after me. On Monday, it's Paul and Embry after school. Then Jared and Jacob will take over at 7pm, I'll patrol till 11pm, Paul and Embry have 11pm till 3am, Jared and Jacob have 3am till 7am, and I'll patrol while you guys are at school. Howl if there is any emergency, if not then just report after your patrol. That okay?" Sam informed us, while checking his pad of paper where he writes all our patrol schedules and any important dates we need to remember.

"Yep." We all replied.

I wish I could patrol with Jared but until Embry and Jacob were secure and comfortable in the pack, we were paired up so there was a newbie and an experienced person. I had Embry so I was lucky. Poor Jared had to put up with Blacks messed up head and his whining over the Swan girl. Miss vampire lover. Yuck! How can a human date a vampire? He has been dead for over 100 years and is just a walking corpse. We have seen her kiss him and that's bad enough without even thinking that they might have had sex. Gross!

I'm just glad that the vamps have moved away finally. They were ruining our lives just by living nearby. Our genes kicked in and made us wolves but hopefully it is only going to be us and Quil Jr. All the other boys are way too young for this. We are now stuck on this tiny reservation for the rest of our lives and we can't date anyone in case we imprint, so life is boring. Doesn't stop me from getting laid though.

"That means that you will have six hours between your patrols, plenty of time to rest and eat or just chill, so no excuses for being late to your patrol. Right?" Said Sam.

"Right." We all replied. It weren't my fault that I lost track of time. If I was with a girl, I wasn't going to just up and leave her in the middle of whatever we happened to be doing at the time. That hasn't happened for a while though. Shagging random girls just doesn't feel right anymore. Not sure why though.

"Now is there anything new that we need to talk about?" Asked Sam.

We all shook our heads. There hasn't been anything new since the Cullens left.

"Please Sam, just let me talk to Bella. Her dad called my dad this morning and says that he is worried about her. Just let me talk to her and look in her eyes. Please, I might imprint on her." Pleaded Jacob.

Here we go again. The same argument over again. Black should just shut up and get over the vamp lover already. He won't imprint on her.

"No Jacob, you are not going to see her. You have been ordered not to tell her our secret. You will stay away from her. Now shut up about it." Ordered Sam.

Jacob went quiet but we all knew that this wasn't the end of it. He was still looking for a way around the orders. Good luck to him because it's impossible and not even worth it.

"Right then as there is nothing else to talk about, Jared and Jacob better get to patrolling. All of you have a good day and no fighting." Said Sam.

I know he was saying that last bit to me. It's not my fault that the idiots on the reservation haven't learnt to not piss me off and just keep doing it. It has been almost a month since I last got in a fight so I have been behaving.

Jared and Jacob got up and went off to do their patrol, after stealing one last muffin each.

I had to get to the store to stock up on food. Us wolves eat so much more than we used to, three or four times the amount of food of a normal human. That meant larger grocery bills but as payment for us being protectors of the tribe, the tribe council gave us money off food and a monthly payment.

The store was quiet for a Saturday, but there was still plenty of the girls that just follow me around. I spent my time getting my groceries and flirted with a few of the girls. I didn't bother getting numbers as I've been with the girls on the reservation that are worth getting with.

I'll have to go out to Seattle or Port Angeles on my day off and see about meeting some new girls. Maybe I could take Embry with him and get his mind off Quil. Sam and Jared are already loved up so they would be no fun, and Jacob is hooked on Swan, so Embry is my only option as a side kick.

I got home and was just putting my groceries away when I heard a howl. Jared and Jacob must have found something and were calling Sam. If it was anything worth the packs notice then Sam will howl to get me and Embry to phase.

I finished putting my groceries away before I heard Sam's howl.

Running out of my back door into the woods behind my house, I stripped my shorts off and tied them around my ankle before I phased.

I was immediately running towards where Jared and Jacob were. I felt Embry just behind me and Sam was almost with Jared and Jacob.

_What's up? – I asked_

_What's going on? – Embry asked_

_Jared and Jacob have found a very recent track of a vamp – Sam_

_How recent? – Me_

_It was made within the last hour at least – Jared_

_It leads this way – Jacob_

We all started running in that direction after Jacob. It weren't long until we could hear voices.

_Is that the vamp? – Embry_

_Let me take a look and get closer without alerting the vamp – Sam_

We all froze where we were while Sam crept closer without making a sound. We were just outside a meadow but only Sam was close enough to see into the meadow.

_Oh shit – Sam_

Oh dear it must be something bad if Sam swore. Maybe there's more than one leech and we can have some fun today.

_What's up Sam? How many vamps is there? –Jared _

_Only one vamp but that isn't the problem – Sam_

_One leech? That will be easy then – Me_

_What is the problem then Sam? – Embry_

_There's a human girl with the vamp and they are talking. Come a bit closer but stay out of sight of the vamp – Sam_

We all moved a bit closer to the meadow so we could see what was going on. I was on Sam's left with Jacob on my left, Jared was on Sam's right with Embry next to him. As soon as I saw the girl in the meadow, I knew why Sam had sworn.

_Don't move Jacob – Sam ordered _

_What the heck is Swan doing talking to a bloody leech in the middle of the forest?– Jared_

_She obviously knows him – Embry_

_He has red eyes though so he obviously isn't like the Cullens – Me_

_Please Sam! I can't lose her! We need to get the leech! – Jacob_

_No Jacob. We will stay still and see what happens. If he tries anything then we will get him but only when I say so. You will listen to me and follow my orders – Sam_

We watched as Swan and the leech talked. The leech was slowly getting closer to her and she was even slower at moving backwards.

_What is she even doing in the middle of the forest? – Jacob_

_She has been burning things – Embry_

_What? Where? – Jacob_

_Over in the middle of the meadow. There's a little fire just burning itself out – Embry_

_Well spotted Embry – Sam_

He was right. Just in the middle of the meadow was a little fire that was slowly going out. Next to it was a rucksack, lighter fluid and matches. So Swan had been burning things in the middle of the forest. Why?

_Sam please! Can we move now? He is getting closer – Jacob_

_Wait – Sam_

"I'll be very quick. You won't feel a thing, I promise. If you knew what Victoria has planned for you, Bella. I swear you'd be thanking me for this." We heard the leech say.

_Sam! Please? – Jacob_

_Wait! I'll go first – Sam_

We just heard the leech call Swan "mouth-watering" when Sam started to move forward through the bushes surrounding the meadow. The leech must have heard or smelt us because he turned to look in our direction and he started to back away from Swan.

_Good. He is backing away from Bells – Jacob_

_Concentrate Jacob! – Sam_

Swan was looking about now, trying to see what the leech could see.

Sam stalked out of the tree line as the leech started to back away from Swan quicker. Sam was a mere ten feet from where Swan was frozen still. Sam growled again, making the leech start backing towards the edge of the trees the other side of the meadow.

_Come forward slowly – Sam_

We all came out of the tree line, me and Jared flanking Sam with Embry and Black next to us. Black was close enough for Swan to touch. Swan gasped and jumped back which got Jacobs attention.

_Bells – Jacob_

_Concentrate Jacob – warned Sam_

No imprint. No surprise there.

_You owe me some money Jared –Me_

_Yeah I guess I do. I could of sworn that he would imprint on her as he is already obsessed with her – Jared_

_You bet on whether I would imprint on Bells? – Jacob_

_Yep – Me_

_Pricks – Jacob_

_Why thank you – Me_

_Concentrate – Sam_

Swan stumbled backwards and fell over a stick. She landed on her bum on the ground even closer to Black.

_Hahaha what a klutz! She fell over a tiny stick – Me_

_She is always doing things like that. She can trip over thin air. Wonder how she got all the way here from her house without seriously hurting herself – Jacob_

I turned to get a glimpse of Swan to check that she was okay. As I caught her eyes, I couldn't look away and knew that my life had been changed. The most important thing in my life now was to make sure that Swan was happy and healthy. My links to the pack and my tribe were overshadowed by my commitment to Swan.

Shit I had imprinted! On Swan the leech lover. Why me? She wasn't the sort of girl that I went for.

_You don't deserve her! – Jacob growled._

_I don't want her! – Me_

_She was supposed to be mine! –Jacob_

_Obviously not. She is mine! –Me_

_Concentrate on the vamp and we will deal with this later! – Ordered Sam_

We all turned our attention back to the leech who was staring at us in shock and fear.

He turned and sprinted off into the woods and with a growl from Sam, we all followed. I got one last glimpse of Swan falling to her knees, before I went through the trees. I suppose she isn't that bad looking but she is too much of a goody girl for me.

_Concentrate on the vamp! – Ordered Sam._

That was fine by me. I just wanted to forget that I had imprinted. I turned all my attention onto the leech.

We were faster than him by miles and easily caught up with him. I and Jared tore of a leg each while Embry and Jacob got an arm. Sam tore of his head while Jared phased back to start a fire. We all threw the pieces on to the fire and watched the leech burn. It was a good feeling, knowing we had caught and killed a leech and saved so many people's lives.

_Back to mine for food and an overview – Sam_

When we got back to Sam's, Emily had a cooked meal waiting for all of us. Emily's food is really heavenly. I wonder is Swan can cook as well as Emily. Black seems to think that Swan's cooking is better than Emily's. I guess I'll have to try Swan's cooking and see.

We all moved into the sitting room once we finished eating and Emily made her way to the kitchen to clean up. She seems to enjoy being in the kitchen. I hope Swan enjoys cooking as I'm hopeless and the most I can do is scrambled egg or baked beans on toast.

God I need to stop thinking about Swan.

"That leech we killed was talking to Swan about another leech and what the other leech wanted to do to her. What do you make of that?" Asked Jared.

"Bella seems to be a danger magnet especially to the vamps. I'm guessing that this other vamp will be coming after Bella herself if she doesn't hear from the vamp we killed." Answered Sam.

"We going to watch over Bells? Can I talk to her? Please." Pleaded Jacob.

"Yes we will watch over Bella. Our patrol route can be changed to go out to the Swan house but no further. It is up to Paul if you are allowed to talk to Bella as she is his imprint." Replied Sam.

Everyone turned to look at where I was leaning against the wall.

"She is going to need to come to La Push more as it will be easier to keep a watch over her with her here. Just remember Jacob that she is MINE! So no flirting and keep it friends only. You may want to try to control your thoughts about her." I warned Jacob, getting in his face.

"Cut it out! Yes Paul, Bella is yours but Jacob is still going to be her best friend so you need to learn to get along or Bella might decide to have nothing to do with either of you." Said Sam, coming between us and pushing me back to my position by the wall.

"So starting tomorrow, our patrol route will be expanded to the Swan's house on the outskirts of Forks but no further. Also I think someone may need to go now to check that she got back home in one piece." Said Sam.

"Black can go. I've got some things to think about. No talking to her though. Just stay in the woods and keep an eye on her. I'll let you know when I think it's alright for you to contact her but she may need a few days to get over her shock of what happened today." I Commanded.

Black ran out of Sam's back door, straight into the woods and phased without taking his shorts off.

"I guess he is in a hurry to see Bella." Joked Embry.

"Yeah, as long as he remembers my rules and that she is mine now." I said.

"Does that mean that you have accepted the imprint?" Asked Jared.

"Nope. It means that I'm going to get to know her first and then make a judgement. I'll spy on her for about a week and then when Jacob brings her down here, I'll talk to her. I'm not committing myself to her unless I like her, despite the imprint." I Answered.

"I guess that's fair but you can't break the imprint. It's impossible." Warned Sam.

"Then she better be worth it and the spirits better show me why they chose Swan to be my girl." I replied.

"I'll let you off from patrols for the next week if you are going to follow Bella around. Just go remember to go to school and check in with me or Jared every day. Also remember not to let anyone see you in wolf form and no fighting." Sam informed me.

"That's fair enough and thanks." I said my goodbyes and left to go back to my house.

Already I couldn't stop thinking about Swan and it was driving me nuts. I didn't know how to be a one girl man. I had never had a committed relationship. Only one night stands and a few relationships which never lasted longer than a few weeks. Swan had had at least one serious relationship if that is possible to have with a leech. I just hope that they never did more than kiss because I don't want a leeches sloppy seconds.

Black would be another problem as I know he hates me and thinks that he is in love with Swan. He may find a way to talk to her and bad mouth me so that she never gives me a chance. Hopefully Sam's orders will work in stopping him from telling her about me and the wolves until I want her to know.

Starting tomorrow, I'm going to follow her and see what sort of girl she really is. I don't think that Black has seen all the sides of Swan. She can't seriously be that much of a goody girl all the time. Yeah, they messed around on motorbikes and she wanted to go cliff diving but she only wanted to start doing these things since the leech left. She never did anything even slightly dangerous before the leech left or at least, she didn't with Black.

I will need a different nickname for her as well. I refuse to call her Bells like Black does and Bella is just too boring.

I guess my life just got a bit more interesting and won't be so boring with an imprint that seems to attract danger.

Tomorrow I will start to get to know Swan and see if there is anything there that I can like.

* * *

><p>Review and let me know what you think please!<p>

Next chapter will be Bella's shopping spree and start of her makeover.


End file.
